nonexistentcyclonicstormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fake Pacific hurricane season
This is a fake hurricane season. It officially begin in June 1 and ended on November 30. Tropical Storm Andres Andres originated from an area of disturbed weather near Central America. Moving due west, Tropical Depression One-E formed on May 23. Six hours later, it intensified into Tropical Storm Andres. After peaking as a weak tropical storm, it weakened into a TD on May 27. It soon disspated. Hurricane Blanca On June 2, an area of low pressure was declared a tropical depression. It gradually intensified, reaching storm status the next day. On June 5, Blanca peaked as a marginal hurricane. However it soon moved into cooler waters and dissipated on June 4, without impacting land. Hurricane Carlos Tropical Depression Three-E formed on June 20 about 800 miles southwest form Cobo San Lucas. Gradual intensification accrued and it became a tropical storm on the 21st and briefly reached hurricane intensity before moving into cold water. It weakened back into a tropcial storm on the 22st and dissipated two days later. Carlos was no threat to land . Hurricane Dolores Dolores formed from a depression 500 miles offshore Mexico on June 21. Steadily intensifying. it became Tropical Storm Delores 12 hours later. Continuing to intensify, Delores became a hurricnae on June 24 and a major hurricane the next day. it moved into cooler water and weakened back into a a Category 2 hurricnae overnight. Delores dissipated on June 27, without any land impacts. Tropical Storm Enrique Tropical Depression Five-E formed on July 26. After becoming a tropcial storm for a day, it weakened into a dperession on July 28, and dissipated on July 29. Tropical Strom Felicia Felicia began as an area of disturbed weathe near 140W on August 9. In a favorable enivrment, it soon intesified into tropical storm. After peakening at 60 mph, it began to weaken as it move dinto the CPHC AOR. It moved over cooler water and weakened itno a depression on August 11. It disspated six hours later. Hurricane Guillermo On August 11, a TD formed at 11.2 N 117.3 W. However, increased shear casued it to die six hours later. however, ti regenrated on the 15th as shear diminished. It then exploed, and twelve hours later reached hurricane intesity. After completing an ERC, it then reintesfied to a cat 2 36 hours after becomign a hurricane. Six hours later, it became an MH beofre rapidly disspating on August 19. Tropical Storm Hilda On August 15, TD Eight formed near Mexico. It briefly intesfied, before enocutering heavy duty shear on August 21. It disspated the next day while located 100 miles due east of La Paz. Tropical Storm Ignacio On August 20, a TD formed out in the open waters. It birefly reached ts staus, before unexpeclty weakening. However, ti soon regained TS staus, but lost it again six hour laater. it dissapated late on August 23. Hurricane Jimena On August 20, a wave near Central America rapidly orgnaized into a TD. It became a TS the next day, and reached hurricane intensity on the 23rd. It disssapted four days later barely west of baja. Tropical Storm Kevin Hurricane Linda On August 27, a TD formed just south of Acopulco. It intesfied steadily. peaking at 105 mph on the 30th. It then disspated on September 1. Minor damgae was reported, and three home swere flooded. However, no injuries or deaths were reported. Hurricane Marty Early On september 1 a TD formed at 14.9 131.2. Depsite being lcoate dnear cold water, it devloped quickly into TS Marty. On the 2th it became as a 75 mph hurricane. Two days later . it became a 150 mph major hurricane, only to die on the 7th. Tropical storm Nora Tropical Storm Olaf Tropical Storm Patrica Hurricane Rick Tropical Depression Seventeen-E